


The missing diamond case

by PierreSQ (orphan_account)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just a chill and wholesome chapter cause walnut deserves it, just thought it would be nice to upload something from tumblr, the minor characters only have names bc it would be confusing to call them "cookie 1" "cookie 2", there's little to no angsty in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PierreSQ
Summary: I posted this on tumblr based on a comic i did, https://acookierunaskblog.tumblr.com/post/188030119388/can-i-see-the-one-shot-the-inspired-the-comic-you  (post link) https://acookierunaskblog.tumblr.com/post/187650677388/what-even-is-walnut-and-rogueforts (comic link) so check that out!





	The missing diamond case

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr based on a comic i did, https://acookierunaskblog.tumblr.com/post/188030119388/can-i-see-the-one-shot-the-inspired-the-comic-you (post link) https://acookierunaskblog.tumblr.com/post/187650677388/what-even-is-walnut-and-rogueforts (comic link) so check that out!

Walnut laid down on the ground of the roof of the building she lived in, looking at the sky. The sun was rising, and the sunflowers rose with it. She got up and admired the golden lighting on her plants, the lovely sunflowers and succulents she took care of that made the roof look so full of life. A cold breeze passed by, making her hair sway gently. Oh, how she wished she could live on this moment forever, no new boss that just see her as a reckless kid, no taking away her cases because he doesn’t trust her, no getting bored of work or feeling like her passion and fun was stripped away from her, just her and her plants.

But she couldn’t. So she left the building, getting a cup of hot cappuccino on her way to the office. Getting there, she was greeted by a few of her detective friends: a blueberry cookie, a maple syrup cookie, and a basil cookie. There were eye bags under their eyes, their backs looked broken, their legs look like they could barely sustain them and they wouldn’t stop yawning.

“What happened to you guys?”

“Busy week.” the blueberry cookie said as she took another sip of coffee.

The other cookies nodded and stood in silence for a moment.

“That reminds me” one of the cookies spoke up “got any cases already, Walnut?”

“Huh?-no, none yet.” Unprepared for the question, she stumbled on her words and looked down in shame.

The trio looked at each other in worry. Then, the maple syrup cookie put a hand on Walnut’s head, making her look up.

“Hey, I’m sure it’s gonna be okay. The new boss just has to get used to you, and I’m sure eventually he will give you another case.”

Walnut gave a small smile, when a deep voice yelled at their direction. “Hey, you three, we have just been told about a bank robbery, so stop relaxing and go to work!”

“Sorry kiddo, we’re gonna have to talk later.” Basil said as they quickly left to work on the case, leaving Walnut alone.

.

Some hours later they were back, discussing the case as they entered Blueberry’s office. Walnut ran to the office right after them.

“It was about time, I was so bored!” Walnut said as she spun on a swivel chair ” So, what’s the case and what did you guys find?”

They shared glances “Um, Walnut, dear. You aren’t in this case, may I remember.”

“Oh blue, let the girl have fun. What harm could come just from showing her some files?”

Basil handed her the file, to which she quickly caught and read it excited. At first, it appeared to be a normal bank robbery, but it seems the thief blew up a wall(as fireworks were set off not too far away) that took him to the private bin, where he stole more than billions of dollars. Hundreds of cookies put things of immense value on the bin, some don’t even want to admit they use that bin because not everything there was obtained legally, so there weren’t many victims to interview. There were no fingerprints found anywhere, the alarm was turned off(there was a shutdown that was authorized in another city but didn’t happen, so he probably transferred this shutdown to this bank), the window was carefully broken, and the cameras could only catch a blurred, black silhouette as the lights were off. The guard was nowhere to be found. The thief appeared to have disappeared in the dark after this, leaving no trail.

“It was Roguefort.”

“Huh?”

“This pattern. It’s the same pattern from all of their crimes. The perfectly cut glass? No fingerprints? Cameras can’t catch more than a silhouette? Leaving no witness? Disappearing in the dark? The way he used the fireworks to blow up the bin or transferred the shutdown? It’s trademark Roguefort. I wouldn’t even be surprised if they started the fireworks themselves. Heck, even the fact that they stole from a place where people are afraid to admit they used in the first place, Roguefort studies anyone important to their crime so they can plan their crime carefully.”

“But I thought Roguefort hasn’t committed any crime in half a year? why would they start now, out of sudden?”

“No idea, but I am 100% sure it was them.”

“We can say they’re a suspect, but not consider the case closed. We don’t have any proof it was them, and even if it was we don’t know where to find them. ” Blueberry chose her words carefully, the last thing she wanted was to upset the kid even more “And, as I said before, this case isn’t yours…” she carefully slid the files out of her hands.

“But…i am always the detective for their cases, I know them better than anyone!” Walnut bit her lip to not say ‘why don’t you trust me?’, she wasn’t going to lash out her frustrations about the new boss on her friends. It wasn’t fair to them.

“Detectives, is she bothering you?” the thick voice said from behind her. Speaking of the devil.

“No, she just wanted to see the files.”

The huge cookie stared at the girl in silence, hands folding behind his back. Walnut closed her fist and felt her body tense up, her head down in fear.

“This is not your case, so do not. interrupt. them. Was I clear?” He spoke slowly, not breaking eye contact.

When he stared at her or talked to her, all the world and cookies around her suddenly disappeared. She could feel her breathing getting heavy, the eyes fixated on her, her legs trembled as she could fall at any moment. The longer he stared at her the more in danger she felt, but she didn’t know why. She knew the least he could do is fire her, so why was she so afraid of him? Why did he make her feel like she was trapped? Why did she felt like a helpless and weak animal?

Walnut remembered she didn’t answer his question yet, so nodded her head, ignoring how much she didn’t want to. It felt wrong to give up on this case just because he told her so, but she didn’t want to risk losing this job because of her pride.

As the boss left, she collapsed on the ground and brushed off any tears that would come. The cookies rushed to her and tried to help, but she just got up and left without saying a single word.

.

Roguefort hated having to, ugh, _work_. Just thinking of the word made them sick. They almost felt sorry for people who had to work to live. One day, they swore, they were going to destroy capitalism.

Of course, they just got hired, and they were there because soon Red Velvet cookie herself would appear at the restaurant, and she was going to be with her diamond necklace. She might be rich, but that necklace itself was worth trillions of dollars and was way easier to steal, so it’s better to stick with it. Of course, it had been just a day since he robbed that bank, but he couldn’t lose this golden chance, could he?

A cookie entered the restaurant and sat at a free table, raising her hand to call a waiter. They immediately went to her.

“Hello, how can I help-” he froze as he realized, it was detective Walnut. shit shit shit- abort! wait, you’re on a disguise you can’t just abort without looking suspicious!

“Can I get an energetic and…something light, perhaps? maybe a croissant? or a macaron? Just something that won’t make me vomit because I haven’t eaten in so long.”

Okay okay, she didn’t notice it was them, thankfully.

They went to get her order, but their mind kept wondering if she was starving herself on purpose, and if so, why.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

They were going to leave her table after giving her her order but hesitated.

“Hey, um. I know it’s not any of my business but…are you okay?”

She started laughing, then said “no.” as she took a sip of the energetic.

“Well…you’re lucky my break time just started.” they lied as they sat on the chair “Do you…want to talk about it?”

“Sure, what else do i have to lose right?” she gave a tired smile “i got a new boss that hates me for being young and doesn’t give me any cases, I got friends that don’t trust me, I’m losing my passion about what I love most, I keep forgetting to eat and I haven’t slept in two days because I keep thinking about how I will lose everything that matters the most to me.” she took a bite of the macaron.

Dear god.

It’s truly unfair, Walnut is the only detective that was close to being just as smart as them. They should just kill her new boss so she could catch a break. But she probably wouldn’t forgive them for murdering someone. What should they do…

Suddenly, everything clicked.

“Hey, just take a break. Hydrate, put an alarm to remember to eat every 3 hours, meditate and rest. You’re not even an adult, you shouldn’t have that much stress and pressure under your shoulders in the first place. Just rest for a while, and I’m _sure your luck will come and you’ll get another case_.”

Walnut finished her macaron with a smile. She hoped so too.

Roguefort heard the door opening and saw the necklace…oh, and Red Velvet too. They got up, but Walnut intervened “Oh- do you…have to go already?” She looked like she needed company, and if she stood alone for another second she might just cry.

Roguefort looked at Walnut, then at Red Velvet, then at Walnut, then at Red Velvet. Sighing, they said, “I’ll stay just a few more minutes, I guess.”

“…I’m bothering, aren’t I? Sorry, you can go…”

“Nah, don’t sweat it.”

They kept chatting about many things. After Red velvet and her necklace left, the management came to Roguefort and fired them for not doing their job.

“I’m so, so sorry- this is all my fault, I kept distracting you and keeping you here…”

“Hey, hey-” he interrupted “I can get another job. Don’t punish yourself, kid.” he was so used to seeing her so confident and happy, it was weird to see her so anxious.

She hugged him and left, not noticing he had slid something in her pocket.

.

Walnut went to her office, a sigh escaping her mouth. As she got a cup of cappuccino, she overheard her friends talking about what appeared to be another robbery, this time of a diamond.

“So, what do we got?”

“The thief stole a very valuable diamond. Me and Basil already went there and found no fingerprints, the camera also only got a black silhouette before being broken, the glass was perfectly cut, no clues, no anything. It might be the thief from the bank robbery, but we’re not 100% sure.”

Oh, for the love of-

“Come on! It’s literally written on the case, ‘Roguefort did it’!”

“Walnut-”

“Seriously, open your eyes! this is the same pattern from every time he steals _anything_!“

she got some of her old files and showed them to them. They kept their mouths shut awkwardly as she angrily explained the pattern.

”Detective Walnut cookie.“ of course it was him again. He would always appear on the worst time possible, why would that change now? “quit bothering the detectives and take care of your own. damn. cases.”

Cases?! What cases?!

“I would if you gave me any!” She covered her mouth immediately.

Great, now her career was over.

He grunted “You want cases? An old lady got her bag stolen, go take care of that!”

A silence fell on the room. Walnut looked at her friends, expecting them to defend her, but they said nothing.

Such great friends, right? They say they would be here for her whenever she needed, that they would help her, that she could trust them, but when she needed them they stood quiet.

She could lose her job because of her jerk boss and they would just stare. It didn’t matter if she’d speak up if they were in her situation. It didn’t matter they knew each other for years now. None of that mattered.

Maybe she wasn’t worth the effort after all.

No, this was not her fault. She may not be a detective for a long time, but at least it was more than the amount of time this guy was her boss. She worked hard to gain respect from everyone as a detective after they made an exception for her and let her work with them. She did her best in every case, saw the angles people didn’t see, and even if she time and time again lost Roguefort or other thieves, she never came back empty-handed. She deserved a case, and she was simply not going to get one because the boss didn’t want her to? Because she wasn’t an adult? Because he saw her as an incompetent child and didn’t even give her a chance to prove she was worthy of her position?

“No.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I want to take charge of their case like I always take charge of Roguefort’s cases.” she paused to count her breath, she was almost collapsing on the floor out of fear. He gave a mocking laugh and opened his mouth to answer her, but she interrupted “If I get the diamond back, and I will, you will give me good cases and treat me like your other detectives. If I fail, you can fire me.”

The boss extended his hand, making Walnut flinch before realizing it was for a handshake. “How long does it take for you to solve these cases?”

“Depends, but I once beat my record by solving it in 3 days.” She bragged

“3 days it is then.”

Walnut gave a small gulp but agreed to it. As he left the room, the cookies yelled at her in worry, asking what she had on her mind, but she didn’t answer. She just asked for the files and left home

.

After finally having a full meal at home, she decided to go to the crime scene, maybe she would find something they didn’t.

It was the only gemstone gallery in the city, the walls were dark purple and it was goth architecture too. It was big enough to mistake with a mansion. When she got there, she couldn’t ignore the stupid amount of security, so of course, the first thing she could do is interrogate them.

“Excuse me, sir, I’m Detective Walnut. It says on my file that the alarm went off at night, where were you when the alarm went off?”

“I was guarding the main entrance of the gallery, Detective.”

“Do you know the exact time?”

“About 23:14 if I’m not mistaken.”

Walnut wrote the time on a blank notebook she brought with her. “What did you do when you heard the alarm?”

“I was told to stay here, but some other guards went looking around the rooms to see if they found anything suspicious or anyone.”

“And you stood here all night?”

“Yes, detective.”

“Which guards are the ones that got close to the diamond room?”

He pointed to the said guards.

“Thank you for your time.”

“My pleasure.”

She talked with a few other guards before finding the one that went to the diamond room.

“Excuse me, hi I’m Detective Walnut. Where you one of the guards that went upstairs and checked the rooms after the alarm went off?”

“I did check the rooms, but not after the alarm went off after the lights went off.”

“Oh? And when was that?”

“Around 23:10.”

“And did you went to the room where the robbery happened?”

The guard nodded.

“At what time?”

“At 23:15, right when I got upstairs.”

“So it took you 5 minutes to get upstairs?”

“Yes.”

“Found anything that called your attention?

“I saw the hole in the window and went to its direction when I think something hit me from behind. After that, I just remember waking up half an hour later when the lights were back already and I checked all the gemstones, they seemed to be fine but the diamond was replaced by a fake one.”

“Thank you. One last thing, can you tell me where the room with the fake diamond is? This place is so big, it feels like I’m on a maze…”

The guard helped her get to the crime scene and she looked around the place for a few minutes. The walls of the room where black to make the gemstones pop out, and the gemstones where located on top of a pillar, protected by glass. It was quite easy to piece everything together, easier than all of Roguefort’s other cases. Walnut almost thought he was going easy on her.

The lights were shut down at 23:10, making all the guards quickly check every room to make sure the gemstones were all there. Rouguefort went to the window and cut it in about 3 minutes, then ran to the diamond and opened the protection glass, making the alarms go off. He took off the diamond and replaced it with a fake one in 1 minute, then ran to the window as steps could be heard approaching the room. The guard started looking around the room with a flashlight as Roguefort probably hid behind one of the pillars, when the guard came close to him he went behind his back and knocked him down, finally leaving the place with the diamond.

But where did he go? That was the hardest part in any of Roguefort’s cases, he was too much of a perfectionist to leave any clues behind that weren’t on purpose, but Walnut couldn’t find any clues on the room this time. She sighed and rested her hands on her pockets, but found something there. It appeared to be a folded letter, written on top “Good luck, Detective!” with the handwriting that was always on Roguefort’s clues. Since when was that there? She opened the letter and read, taking her time.

“A moon on the night sky

Shining brighter than all the other stars

Isn’t it lovely the way it reflects on the fountain’s water?

It’s a shame when the sun arrives, will they cry because the moon is gone?

But it appears you don’t cry because of the moon. It’s something else.

Oh star child, how many seas have you been crying?

Do not worry, the noises that haunt your head will fade out with the sun.

And under the tree, you will watch the sun set.

After all, it’s the only way to see the stars.”

Some hours later, Walnut was still re-reading, again and again, that letter, trying to understand it. She tried to write in her notebook what the poem meant but ended nowhere. She started to bounce her leg faster and faster and pressed repeatedly the button of her pen.

She was wasting her time, she thought, she had to find out his location soon or else she was going to lose her job. She kept looking again and again at her watch, her breathing getting heavier every 5 minutes she spent reading that poem. She couldn’t focus on the poem as long as she kept thinking about the time limit, but how could she not? She couldn’t lose everything she had like that! She needed to end this case as quickly as possible. Why was this happening?

She started getting dizzy from hyperventilating, putting her hand on her forehead as if that was the only thing that kept her head from falling off. She wasn’t going to close the case in this state, she knew that.

She stopped and closed her eyes as she took deep breaths, focusing on nothing but her breathing, repeating to herself what she learned from meditation classes “your thoughts are like clouds, they come and go. You don’t need to stop them or repress them, let your mind wander and think about whatever it wants to think. Now, let that go away like a cloud slowly passing on the sky.” After a few minutes, her head was clear enough to read properly.

“A moon on the night sky, shining brighter than all the other stars. ” she said out loud “Why A moon? Why not the moon? And why the other stars, not the stars?” Then, she realized ”It’s a comparison.” She looked around the room. Dark walls, like the night sky. The stars are the other gemstones, but the one that shined the brightest for the public was the white diamond or the moon.

“When the sun arrives, will they cry because the moon is gone…they noticed the diamond was gone when the lights were on again, or when the sun was rising! But what does ‘the way it reflects on the fountain’ and the rest of the poem means…” It was when Walnut noticed, it could be hints for a location. A place with a fountain, and a tree, where you could see the sunset and you could be alone…it was hard to find a place where you could be alone in such a loud city. Unless it isn’t in the city…

Walnut asked to borrow one of the guards’ flashlights and immediately ran out of the gallery to catch the bus to go to the garden of the old ruins.

.

After 2 hours, she finally got to the old ruins. She left the area full of annoying tourists and went to a secret way to the garden. She wasn’t the only person that knew about the garden, but a lot of cookies got lost trying to get there or thought it was some kind of myth, making the garden almost always empty. Luckily, she went to this place when she needed it, so she already knew how to get there with the back of her hand.

She passed through some trees she marked, went through some bushes, got through a hole that took her to the other side of a wall of trees, hopped through some broken pillars and unfinished ancient houses that she dared not to touch, and finally found the garden. It almost passed by as a normal forest, if it wasn’t for an old fountain that had flowers growing from it and the amount of flowers growing near it(too many compared to the rest of the forest).

Walnut sat under a tree that would face the sunset and waited, closing her eyes to rest.

Once it was finally time, she slowly opened her eyes and faced the lavender clouds and the pink and blue sky, with a hint of gold. The trees almost looked black due to the light, and the fountain water reflected the scenery beautifully.

  
Walnut took the letter out of her pocket to find for anything when she noticed that the light of the sunset made an invisible ink appear on the paper. It had a map of a part of the city, with a big cross on top of a place she hasn’t been to before, written near the cross “Ask about the golden gift”

She smiled while reading it, her favorite cases were the ones where Roguefort made puzzles for her to find him. Why a criminal would want to be found and treat everything like a game, she would never understand, but it was so fun she couldn’t even complain.

She quickly sketched the map on her notebook and wrote “golden gift” on the side so she wouldn’t forget it. When she finished it, she turned on her flashlight and made the way back to the bus stop so she could go sleep on her house, she would go to this location tomorrow.

.

.

Walnut has been walking for a while now looking for a street similar to the one on the map. It was a really hot day, she almost considered changing her clothes to something more warmer, but this was her last day to close the case and she wanted to at least dress nicely when she got fired. She shook her head, trying to not think about that anymore when she noticed she finally got to where the cross was.

It appeared to be…a cat café? Was this the right place?

A bell ringed as she opened the door, she looked at the cats and tried to hold her excitement, she always wanted to be in this place but never had the chance to due to work. She sat on a table and waited for a waiter to come to her. A cat headbutted himself against her leg, she looked down to him with a serious expression and said: “I would die for you”.

When the waiter came, she was going to ask about the golden gift but he started showing her the menu and she couldn’t help but order something. She hasn’t eaten too well these days and it was hot outside, how could she not at least ask for some cold water and a piece of cake?

Once she was done with her cake and finally stopped crying because a cat was sleeping on her lap, she got up(and gently placed him on her chair), and went to pay, so full of joy that she almost forgot about the case.

As she paid the cashier with cash, she remembered: “Oh, by the way, I was told to ask about a ‘golden gift’…?”

“Ah yes, a blonde cookie with a waiter uniform left this for you a few days ago.” He said as he went to another room to get something for her.

Wait. a blonde cookie with a what now?

Walnut froze in silence. Didn’t the robbery happen one day after she vented to that blonde waiter?

…Did she just told her problems to a criminal?!…oh god.

The cookie came back with a sunflower on his hand and handed it to Walnut, who got the flower but was still distracted with her thoughts.

Coming to think about it, after venting to the waiter, they started chatting about things they liked, and she did mention how much she loved the garden on the old ruins, how much she would like to go this café someday, how much she loved sunflowers, and even how she would go to the sunflower park all the time and even had some in her house. Were they paying attention all of that? Did they did all of that…for her?But why?

Walnut was brought back from her thoughts when she heard her phone buzzing. One of her friends was calling her.

“Hi”

“Hey, um…where are you? I know you don’t want our help but this is like, the last day you have to close this case and we’re not sure if you’re going to be able to do it…Not that we don’t believe in you! It’s just…a hurried time limit, you know?”

“I’m…i’m working on it.”

“Really? Got any clues so far?”

“Yeah…” she looked at the sunflower with a frown.

She was still kind of distracted with why Roguefort would do that to have a proper conversation, she couldn’t help it. She took some deep breaths, getting some worried calls from her friend, then looked at the flower once again.

“Meet me at the sunflower park immediately. Bring the other detectives and-” she gave a pause. If she was wrong about the location, she could get humiliated in front of the rest of the squad. “No, only them.”

“…Ok? Walnut, is everything ok?”

Walnut turned off the call and hurried to the park.

As she got there, she started looking for clues around the park, either by getting on top of trees or looking under benches after letters. This made her get confused looks from her friends.

“Walnut, what are you doing?”

“Looking for clues!”

“What?”

“And why here?”

“Roguefort left me a sunflower on the cat café as a clue, I need to find the next one to get to him as quickly as possible!”

“Slow down, kiddo. Explain yourself, please. What’s up with this sunflower?”

“Ok, you guys don’t know this much since I like to do my cases alone, but sometimes he makes me play some kind of puzzle game to find him, and he’s doing it again now, and it took me to the garden and the café and the park-”

“Walnut.”

Walnut stopped running around and met their eyes, they looked at her in silence.

“…You think I’m making this up, don’t you?”

“No, no, we just…why would they make you try to find then? Doesn’t make a lot of sense…”

“I don’t know, I just- it’s just how they are!”

“Dear, you must be sick from the heat. You should get some rest and let us take care of the case.”

“No, I came so far!” She shut herself and fidget with a dice on her pocket to calm down control her voice “I know you guys think it’s weird but…you’re my friends, I trust you guys, so can you please trust me this time?”

They looked at each other and let a sigh, nodding right after.

Walnut tried to look everywhere she could, and where she already looked, she would look again. She looked under benches, under chess tables, on top of the trees, under the rocks, between the bushes, any place she could think of. The heat was just making all of this a worse experience, she was thirsty, she was tired, her feet hurt and she was starting to get a headache. But she ignored all of that, all that mattered was just a single clue. It didn’t matter how many hours she had to stay. It’s all that she wanted, all that she needed.

“Walnut” she felt a hand touch her shoulder “we already looked everywhere and found nothing.”

“I’m sure there must be something.”

This makes no sense. It should be here. There should be something.

“Please Walnut, it’s hot and you might get sick if you stay in this heat for longer. Are you sure you even got the right place?”

“Of course I’m sure! we just…we just need to-”

How did I get so far so easily? What am I missing?

“We don’t need to do anything. We are just wasting our time”

“But…”

What am I not seeing?!

“I’m sorry kiddo. Perhaps we should just give up and go.”

…

Wait…

Give up and go…

In the other puzzles, I got the clues once I just gave up doing my hardest and relaxed.

In the first puzzle I meditated, in the second I rested under a tree, and in the third, I just had some lunch and was surrounded by cats. The more I tried to find logic and made things harder, the farther I went from the actual clue.

Then, this sunflower might not be for the park…but for my garden!

“Of course!” Walnut gave a huge grin “Sorry, but I need to run! I have a gem to get back after all! See ya!”

She ran away to her home and ignored her friends calling her to come back.

.

Roguefort watched the sun set completely and the sky turn dark as they looked on their watch. Walnut should be here already, did she not get the clues? They shook his head, she’s a brilliant detective, no way she’s not going to get here.

The door opened behind them, revealing Walnut who got her big and bright smile back, making Roguefort give a quiet sigh of relief.

“Finally, I was wondering where you were.”

“You’re under arrest! Put your hands where I can see them” she shouted with excitment

“What? Not even a thank you? At least give me a critique.” they tried held their proud smile but failed.

In reality, she did wanted to hug them and say thank you, thank you for listening to me vent, thank you for helping me relax, thank you for giving me such a fun case again. But her smile already said everything, so she just said: “The last one was too hard.”

“I see. I will make it harder next time then.”

“Rude!”

They giggled at her commentary as she handcuffed them, took the diamond and took them to the door.

“C’mon, I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces!”

Her smile fell from her face when she heard the handcuffs making some weird sounds. She turned around to find out Roguefort was not there anymore, and her hands were handcuffed instead. “Ugh! ROUGUEFORT!!” She yelled. That bastard! Why did they always do that? She could already see their grin as they disappeared in the darkness.

She shook her coat a bit so the keys could fall out of her pocket right on her hand and quickly un-handcuffed herself. She sighed and started laughing to herself. Seriously, she couldn’t understand that cookie.

Her phone started buzzing with a text message, one of the detectives said the boss wanted to see her. She checked her pocket, the diamond was still in there. Okay Walnut, you can do this.

.

She got to her office and her boss immediately started screaming at her, not even giving her time to explain herself.

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?! IS THIS JUST A FUN LITTLE GAME FOR YOU?! BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE, THE THIEF ESCAPED WITH THE DIAMOND!“ Walnut stopped listening when she noticed he was just going to insult her for a while.

She kept her head down as he shouted, just waiting for him to stop so she could show him the diamond.

“I CAN SEE THE DEADLINE HIT AND YOU HAVEN’T CLOSED THE CASE. PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW, YOU’RE FIRED!”

“But-”

“NO BUTS, STOP WASTING MY TIME AND JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU FOR **ONCE**!”

She opened her mouth to yell at him, she didn’t have to listen to those things! but she quickly closed it again. No, it wasn’t worth shouting back.

“Ok. I’m leaving. I mean, I closed the case and got the diamond back, but who cares. I will find another place that treats me with the respect I deserve.” She putted the diamond on his table and went to her office.

The boss stood in silence, looking down to her without regret. On the other hand, the other workers didn’t like that as much, especially the other detectives.

“Are you seriously not going to change your mind, even after she clearly closed the case in the time limit you gave her and got the diamond back intact?!”

Walnut stopped.

“Of course not. That kid was nothing but trouble for this place.”

“Trouble?!” another cookie joined “She closed tons of cases and is the only one that could close all of Roguefort’s cases. How is this trouble?!”

“Yeah! Even when she couldn’t arrest them, she always came back with something. In what world is this incompetence and a waste of time?!”

“She’s smart and competent, and just because she’s not a mini-adult, doesn’t mean you can just yell at her like that.”

Walnut gave a sad smile “You guys, it’s ok. It’s not like just saying that is going to make him change his mind.”

“Well then…we’re going to make him!”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go on strike, we don’t have to take this guy’s unfairness! He overworks us, make our breaks shorter, doesn’t even make our payment higher and now is firing Walnut just because he wants to! We are not obligued to take this anymore!”

“YEAH!” tons of cookies yelled at the same time

“I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to strike without a lot of procedures first but…we’re the cops so who’s going to stop us.”

Walnut could only laugh at the situation, the boss’ mortified face was pure gold, and it just warmed her heart that one of the reasons to strike was her. It was easy to forget she only got to work here because of all of these people opening an exception to her, the amount of love they all had for her made her remember why she wanted to stay in the first place.

“If you want to fire her you’re going to have to fire all us!” “The squad stays together” was a few phrases she could make out from all the screaming.

Needless to say, the boss simply had no choice but to do what they asked, making Walnut not even hold her grin as he was obliged to tell her she could stay. Some days later, he quit the job. She made a mental note to thank Roguefort if she saw them when they weren’t stealing something again. Finally, things were back to normal again, and Walnut could finally relax again.


End file.
